Games are primarily for amusement of adults and children. For those games having more than one participant, the amusement factor is based on a combination of social interaction and the competitive element required to play a game. Because card games are interesting, exciting, and even challenging, they are often able to hold and maintain the attention of players for hours at a time. Beyond simply the pure enjoyment of card games, card games provide an opportunity for people to join together in fun and fellowship. Although many well-known card games are played by great numbers of people today, one finds that many of the card games commercially available today are designed around like and similar concepts. Put simply, many commercially available card games are very much alike and do not provide for stimulating and entertaining gaming. There is and continues to be a need for more exciting, challenging and entertaining card games.
Common card games include poker, hearts, bridge, and rummy. The principle mechanics or method of any game is based on: 1) preliminary general information about the subject of the game and game hardware, including alternative formats or modes of playing the game, and objects, equipment, or media required for playing the game (e.g., cards, dice, chips, tokens, game board, number or object spinner, computer, etc.), required number of players, typical time duration of play; 2) a detailed set of rules and step-by-step procedures specifying a competition, including the permissible actions of and information available to each participant; 3) the criteria for ending the game, typically based on completion of specific tasks, an accumulation of a pre-set number of points, or attainment of a score. Often, game mechanics include information relating to the probabilities with which chance events may occur, since an important property of nearly every game involves the occurrence of chance or random events. A mathematical game indicates that the mechanics is based on utilizing mathematical operations, such as multiplication and/or division of numbers for completing specific tasks.